


Party Crasher

by JJ_Nation



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A mixed relationship fanfic, A shitty world, Bang Chan best boy, Bullying, Cheaters, Confusion, Dishonesty, Jackson and Jinyoung being shits, Jealousy, Lee know is life saver, Little bullying from GOT7, Mixed feelings, No Y/n isn't a slut, PTSD, Past Abuse, Secrets, Y/n ends up with either Jackson or Lee know - but i dont know yet, liars, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Nation/pseuds/JJ_Nation
Summary: You are Park Y/n from a rich family who gets into a little feud between Stray Kids and GOT7. One of the Stay Kids' member is related to you. In your life, there's nothing called love. You hated most of the population of men for a solid reason. They were all the same. 'Love is impossible for you' is the kind of attitude you lived with until a bunch of melodramatic people slowly break the ice or you. However, at what cause? Will it break you? Should the ice have been broken or will it cause you to build another one but this time with a greater force? Is it going to leave you more broken-hearted or heal past wounds? Can love ever be true for you like you once thought it was?------------------------------------------------------------------------------side note: I'm still in the process of writing the fic and finishing it please wait for the update.also if you like what you're reading please leave kudos :))) that way I know that you like it------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Reader/ Park Jinyoung, Reader/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Me and My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be an introduction to Y/n's life and her current situation. It's my first fanfic ever so it might not be the best and also the story builds in slowly so please be patient :)) and Thank you for checking this Fanfic out and please leave kudos if you like it

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n’s P.o.v:  
Late night summer breeze. Just the thing I needed after a heated weekend of endless labour. I sat down on a chair nearby feasting on the marvellous views of Seoul from my balcony. I breathed a sigh of relief ‘Finally some peace and quiet’ I mumbled as I opened a can of cold beer and thirstily guzzled it down my throat letting the frizz lighten my mood. I tilted my head back in ease while I stared into the night sky shutting my eyes to feel the calm breeze of summer gently hitting my face. 

I recently moved into my new apartment just a week ago, and all the unpacking, designing and reassembling the apartment has tired me to the core and this, is exactly what I needed, a sweet solitary time to myself. My parents are well, rich, not like mansions or mafias but businessmen who worked abroad rather than in the country. I rarely saw them to be honest, but when I do it’s probably one the best times of my life. I’m technically my Dad’s little princess and it’s always been that way and I missed having them around a lot but as I hit my early teens it was more normalised. It’s not like I was lonely or something, the only I had in the whole of Seoul was my sweet precious Aunt and her two children who shared well, similar age to me. 

There’s Huang Yeji my ultimate soulmate who is the same age me 18 and my one and only bestie, sister whatever you name it. Yeji’s always been my ‘go to’ person. She’s always been the life of the house almost like a mitochondria and there’s Huang Hyunjin also 18 but the oldest here and the ultimate prankster but also like a sister, given that he grew up with only women in his life. He always likes to tease us by pulling small pranks here and there and bossing us around at any given chance and three fiery combos often lead to fiery fights, but I have my introversion to balance it out mostly and it was almost always friendly, nothing serious. The three of us have always been together since we were kids and held each other through thick and thin in life and due to that, we have what you’d call a very special bond between. No matter how many times we would fight with each other, at the end of the day we all had each other’s back no matter what.

‘RRINGG RRINGG’ my phone buzzed in my hoodie as I snapped out of my little daydreaming session in surprise but later disappointed as soon as I read the caller ID. I lazily swiped my finger across the phone and answered.  
‘What is it no-’  
‘UM. EXCUSE ME. I’M STILL WAITING FOR THE TREAT YOU SAID YOU’D GIVE US’ someone cut me off while howling from the other side.  
‘Hyunjin-a I just-’  
‘I’m sorry when did I say you could talk to me casually. AND THE TREAT?’ he screamed as you crunched your face in annoyance.  
‘DUDE LISTEN, I’ll take you both to the new cake shop that opened near our school okay? We also have to prepare for going back anyways and I just moved in you little shit’ I bellowed with a slightly angry yet playful tone.  
‘I am actually the big shit not the lit-’  
‘Okay whatever dude, I’ll get you guys something when the school opens’ I sighed  
‘But schools not in a weeeeeeekkk’ he protested trying to manipulate using his so called ‘baby voice’ which surprisingly works on everyone but me, and Yeji.  
‘I SWEAR I WILL TREAT YOU TWICE AS MORE’ you cried out as if being brutally punished for a unforgivable sin  
‘promise?’ he spoke still using the same tone  
‘I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. NOW JUST FU-’  
‘Beep’ the phone chimed as I scoffed at the blank screen. ‘These little shits’ I murmured but with a little smirk following my slight displeasure of not being able to rest. I took another sip of my crisp beer and tried to calm down. It’s my first time living alone after moving out from my Aunt’s house. I loved it there, but I’ve always wanted to be more independent and of course more privacy and my new part time job is closer from this apartment so it’s convenient. I do hope life gets better soon. Can’t wait to graduate and finally settle properly. I walked back into the room and dropped dead on to the bed drifting into a deep night sleep. 

(The next morning)  
I woke up slowly, heavy-headed, rubbing my eyes to faint muffled voices in my apartment which were familiar and became much clearer as I gained my consciousness bit by bit.  
‘Give it to me, it’s mine’  
‘No but I want it’  
‘I found it first so I get to take it’  
‘Then what am I meant to take? Your shitty attitude?’  
‘Shut up bro and just gi-’  
‘Hey gurl you up?’ Two peasants well-dressed, as if they were attending some kind of high class business party towered over my bed while holding on to a bag of crisps from both sides. It’s them. Hyunjin and Yeji. They looked at me casually as I stared at them dumbfounded at how they got into my apartment, standing in my room, fighting over my crisps which is surprisingly theirs now.  
‘How the fuc-’  
‘No need to be astonished, it’s just your poor passwording skills’ Yeji yapped at me like a little aggressive puppy while drooling over the crisps.  
‘And how the hell are you still sleeping?! It’s 10:50 dude! Remember we have to be at my mum’s business party at 12’ said Hyunjin casually walking to around in his sleek tuxedo which fit prominently against his body, judging every corner of the room with his cat-like eyes. ‘Why am I even related to them?’ I thought for a split second before hitting reality.  
‘Oh shit yes- How did I forget?!’ I grumbled jolting off the bed to get ready  
‘Hurry up sis, you’ve only got an hour to fix up’ cheered Yeji with an excited smile on her face cracking open a packet of crisps in her velvety two piece outfit and a handbag complimenting her whole look. 

‘Wait for me in the living room’ I stated as I hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Being the introvert, I am, I didn’t necessarily enjoy parties or social gatherings but it slowly started to change due to these two extroverts dragging me everywhere they went but, I still prefer to not make contact with any other humans except these two. Even with all the introversion, I wasn’t the shy type. I was confident and strong whenever I needed to be and I’m also known for having a pretty nasty temper.  
I quickly got out the shower with my hair dripping wet to the tip and blew dried it which was easy since it was moderately short and made it silky straight to prep myself for the event. I rushed over to my wardrobe looking at the time which was striking 11:30 and knowing myself pretty well I knew I wouldn’t be able to decide on an outfit myself so I called over Yeji to help me.  
‘I dunno what to wear dude, help’ I begged nervously as I hated being late to anything.  
‘Hmm. Gimme a sec’ she said blatantly scanning the wardrobe with a sharp look on her face. I watched her face nervously as her eyes trailed from one dress to another and then suddenly, a smile cracked through the iron face and she slowly turned her head to me and pointed to a red silky laced top with jet black outline and golden buttons with a short black leather skirt and black laced heels. ‘This one’ she said. I gulped and looked at the outfit with a questionable look on my face but decided to brush it off since I had no choice. Yeji then, helped me with my makeup which was not much since I take pride in my own skin colour and I love it without any sort of foundation, so she helped me enhance the whole look.  
‘Puurrfect!’ she giggled while smiling ear to ear. ‘Let’s go now’ I said hurrying to the living room grabbing my red handbag on my way.  
‘What took you guys so lo-’ Hyunjin whined a little agitated but slightly taken aback from the aura we gave out to him with our fierce yet innocent looks.  
‘Whoa girls’ he said ‘You guys ready to own the whole party! I’m so proud at how much you’ve grown’ he cheered pretending to tear up.  
‘Okay shut it now, it’s 11: 58’ Yeji said as she grabbed both of us by our wrist and stormed us down the stairs to the car.  
‘Woohoo sexy’ I cooed at the hot red Lamborghini that belonged to Hyunjin.  
‘Take your eyes of my girl’ he snapped while breaking my trance and pointed to the car. ‘Hurry get in!’  
We all finally seated ourselves in the car and geared up with Hyunjin in the driver’s seat and took off.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your'e at the party which you almost missed out on and you meet new interesting people. It makes you wonder what your life will be from now on.

‘We are so dead’ Yeji panicked as she looks at the time which was 12:15. ‘Mum said to be there by 12 and now we’re 15mins late, aah~ Hyung hurry up!’   
‘Quit whining, I’m almost done parking’ He groaned while trying to concentrate. ‘I’m sorry guys, I treat you thrice when school opens’ I said feeling a bit guilty. ‘Hey Yeji, you heard her she said thrice’ smirked Hyunjin ‘better keep your word’ said Yeji more satisfied while getting out of the car bracing herself. 

‘You guys ready?’ I asked as we stood in front of the entrance fixing our expression to a more serious yet chill even though we’re late face before heading in. Hyunjin opened the door for us to play ‘the gentlemen’ while us girls walked in with a sass holding our bag in the same positions while Hyunjin fixed his tie in a sexy manner and joined us with one hand in his pocket and head up high. I swear I could feel godly light shining from behind us as we walked down the walkway. A smirk slowly made it way up my face as the guests turned their head towards us and moved back almost to get away from the strong aura we gave off. I’ve got to say, being rich sometimes does come with it’s own advantages. Yes, I am an introvert but who doesn’t love a bit of attention? We headed our way to Mrs Huang and greeted her politely while apologising for being late even though it’s not exactly our first time. 

‘So glad you guys made it’ she said with smug smile, clearly not very happy about us being late yet surprised that we made it. Normally one of us would turn up while the other two is lost, or the car would breakdown or none of us would turn up but this time she said there would be severe consequences like taking Hyunjin’s car away and banning Yeji from parties and telling my parents and in my case would reduce my monthly allowance so, you know the rest. 

‘Look at all these people’ Hyunjin suddenly exclaimed holding a glass of wine and passing it on to us. ‘They look so shook by our entrance’ he covered his face behind us trying to hold in his laugher. Yeji nudged him slightly and gave him ‘the look’ to stop him from overreacting. Suddenly, a group of men walk to us, all dressed similarly to Hyunjin but in different colours. One in a wine-red tuxedo, navy blue, emerald green and baby blue. I felt a bit flustered seeing all of them at once, since they were all undeniably handsome yet intimidating but I wasn’t letting my guard down anytime. You should appreciate beauty and not get blinded by it. I straightened myself up and sipped on my wine leaning over to Yeji’s ear. ‘Who are they?’ I whispered stopping as soon as they approached closer to us. I looked at Yeji for an answer, but she was just downright gauging at them without blinking. I rolled my eyes and nudged her slightly to wake her up. 

‘Ayo Hyunjin didn’t think I’d see you here’ smiled the one in emerald tuxedo giving him a bro hug.   
‘Yeah took me by surprise’ mocked the one in the wine-red tuxedo.   
‘Oh just shut it, I didn’t want to be here anyways, my mum forced it by saying she’d take my baby Lambo away’ grumped Hyunjin protecting himself.   
‘Ooo flexx~ ‘ chuckled the one in blue waving is hands around to tease him. Which worked since Hyunjin playfully punched his hands off rolling his eyes as they all burst into laughter before turning over to us.  
‘So, who’s this one?’ The green one pointed with a smirk on his face. ‘Oh yeah, I forgot that’s my cousin y’all. Park Y/n’ introduced Hyunjin to his group of friends to which three of them scanned me head to toe making me uncomfortable to which I gave them a cold glance raising one of my eyebrow, which had seemingly worked as they gave me the ‘caught red handed’ smug look while the other one laughed at them.  
‘Hi, I’m Bang Chan’ smiled the one in red who were the only one not staring and held out a hand to shake which I gladly accepted.   
‘I-I’m Han Jisung’ said the one in green stuttering as I trailed my eyes to the other one waiting for an introduction. ‘Call me Changbin’ said the one in bably blue with a striking confidence and bold smile to back it up.   
‘And you?’ I asked the one in navy  
‘Lee Yongbok, just call me Felix’ he smiled warmly contrasting his behaviour a minute ago.   
‘Nice to meet you all’ I cheered up quickly trying change the awkward atmosphere between us. ‘I – I’ll get us some drinks’ I say quickly grabbing Yeji by her hand who clearly dint want to accompany.

Narrator’s p.o.v:  
The boys suddenly turn to Hyunjin with rather not so friendly look and dragged him away to a corner, who seemed extremely confused by the situation. ‘DUDE. Looks like you’ve been hiding some things from us’ Jisung exclaims while pinning him gently against the wall with the others nodding their head in unison. ‘How come you haven’t told us about your so- called cousin?!?!’ cries out Felix still recovering from the cold glance Y/n gave them earlier. ‘You guys never asked’ he protested shoving them off him. ‘You know she has some sass which can be quite dangerous since beauty and sass go together too well’ smirked Bang Chan looked over to Y/n to see her lightly lecturing Yeji over something. ‘So scary yet inviting ‘ Felix said as if he’s been drugged. 

‘You guys need to chill’ Hyujin barked slightly alarmed at their unusual behaviour also because you’re very much precious to him. ‘Don’t you guys even think of anything unholy. She’s like Yeji to me’ Hyunjin gave them a dead look in the eye while addressing the situation. ‘Aww protective Hyunjinie mode on~’ whined Changbin mockingly just to be shut up by a strikingly cold stare to his soul by Hyunjin ‘Oh you’re serious’ he muffled looking away in slightly embarrassed. ‘We’ll be attending your school soon so take it as a warning to not get close to either of them, I trust you guys but I don’t trust them. As sweet as they might look they’re not very innocent. Specially Y/n. I guess it’s in our blood to be charmingly dangerous’ uttered Hyunjin with pride as the boys gave each other glances trying not to laugh. ‘Well yeah you can trust us but… the school you chose man..’ sighed Bang Chan pursing his lips to show disappointment. ‘Our school has the other gang, You know..’ Changbin looked around before leaning to Hyunjin’s ear and whispered ‘The 711’   
Hyunjin backed off deeply in concern for his sisters. ‘You mean BamBam, Jackson- ’   
‘Yea dude Yugyeom, Jinyoung, JB and the rest’ sighed Felix ‘We’re on good terms with them but, well they are nice people, but you know’   
‘Girls are their usual targets. Specially for that Jinyoung and Jackson. They like to be dominant and that’ agreed Jisung.  
‘I mean there is one pure hearted one that doesn’t pick on anyone, Youngjae. I dunno how he puts up with most of their shit. I don’t know the rest closely but I’ve heard that they are also pretty decent?’ added Changbin   
‘W-well, we’ll just wait and see, I’ll warn them about them eventhough, I’m well aware that they wont give a shit’ Hyunjin smiled warily looked over at you two laughing and having fun.  
‘I would hate to see a tear drop on any of them and if they do get hurt, I’m not backing off’ stated Hyunjin ‘I hope they know their place or else it’s war’ smirked Hyunjin to see the rest of them chiming in with him. 

Y/n’s P.o.v:  
I occasionally glanced at them to see what they were doing and it looked like they were having a pretty serious conversation judging by Hyunjin’s face. I wondered what they were talking about when Yeji suddenly snapped at me for bringing her over ‘AAAH YA why’d you bring me here?!? I didn’t even get to say hi to Felix’   
I arched my eyebrow suddenly all my attention on her. ‘w-w-well all of them, I meant hehe’ she said nervously glancing around the room. I quickly bursted out into a bunch of giggles watching Yeji getting caught in the act. Good enough to tease her for the rest of her life I thought smiling to myself. ‘AWWWWWWW LITTLE KITTY CAUGHT FEELINGSSS’ I squeaked trying to embarrass her.  
‘Shut up Y/n! They’re gonna hear you!’ wailed Yeji with regrets written all over her face. Just a minute later the drinks were served and we decided to head back to the boys.   
‘Here you go’ I said giving each of them a glass of champagne as they thanked me while reaching out for the drink. Everything was running pretty smoothly, the boys making silly jokes and teasing Hyunjin while I gave Yeji mischievous glances looking over to Felix and back at her constantly throwing her off balance. Everyone looked so happy.

‘Hey girls…’   
Shivers ran down my spine as a voice gently greeted me close to my ear, their warm breath hitting my neck making my heart skip a beat. I froze on the spot glancing over to the boys but they themselves seemed to be on shock as well.  
‘…And boys’ said the voice retreating from my ear as I slowly turned around. There he was, a tall guy in black with short blonde-sliver dyed hair and yellow- tinted glasses completing his entire outfit. He looked down at me and gave me a warm smile and a wink. I smiled back at him warily not knowing what to do since he didn’t seem like a threat, yet I felt strangely uncomfortable but unbothered by his presence. Yes, I treat every human like a threat and there’s nothing wrong with it. I sighed internally and looked over to Hyunjin who clearly looked like he was struck by a lightning.  
‘Hey man, what’s with the cold atmosphere’ the guy said cheerily walking over to Bang Chan who welcomed him with a bro hug.   
‘Oh no nothing, just didn’t expect you here’ replied Bang Chan trying to cover the awkwardness. ‘HEY HEY HEY, MY DUDE, HOW YOU DOIN’ blasted out Felix out of the blue walking towards him with a big smile. ‘Yea took you long enough’ pouted the guy in black and looked over to us.   
‘Sorry forgot to introduce myself, I’m BamBam snd I also go by the name Double B’ he said with a cocky look on his face.   
‘Nice to meet you BamBam I’m Y/n’ I smiled back awkwardly looking away to Yeji.  
‘Yeji, my name’s Yeji’ she boldly stated.  
I could feel Hyunjin’s cold glares at BamBam as he spoke to us. He usually wasn’t the type to get worked up on anyone talking to us. I brushed it off me right after he shot me a gentle smile reassuring that he was okay and just in his own world.   
‘Well I geuss I’ll get going then ladies’ winked BamBam giving a slight tap on my shoulder – which I wasn’t very welcome to just over the fact that I hate phycial contact with mortals. Specially guys. Except Hyunjin but that’s my sis. I followed my gaze to where he was going and noticed a figure, shorter than BamBam but he looked so dashing. Well that’s what I guessed since my eyesight decided to give up on me last year and I still need to get a new pair of contacts. Sigh. I slowly turned back around to everyone once I felt like BamBam was out of sight. 

‘Sooo…’ I breathed. ‘What was that all about?’ I raised my eyebrows sipping on the wine.  
‘Uhh… a friend of ours..? hehe’ stated Felix nervously as he also slurped up his wine giving me a bright smile. Gosh I can’t hate this kid. I internally giggled at his cuteness.   
‘Yeah, a friend of ours you know from school, a great guy’ chimed in Bang Chan answering my curiosity. I raised both my eyebrows signing ‘Hmm’ and took another sip while the boys gave eachother more glances.   
‘Soo, uh, Y/n and Yeji will be joining our school right Hyunjin? With you too’ asked Changbin changing the mood.   
‘Yep! Can you give us a little intro of the school?’ pleaded Yeji pouting to Felix while giving him the puppy eyes.   
‘Su-u-re’ stuttured Felix looking around making sure Yeji was speaking to him.  
‘Well… first of all, it could be a lot different to your old school. People over there aren’t exactly the nice ones. Well a lot of them are to be honest but just you know some of.. um.. those… um not exactly-’  
‘ill-mannered, is what he is trying to say. Some kids are well really ill-mannered and just spoiled rich brats’ sighed Jisung completing the sentence for Felix who thanked him with his eyes for saving the conversation.   
‘Just make sure you do three things, one – don’t let your guard down, two- don’t interact much with dumb people and three – if any problem make sure you come to us’ concluded Bang Chan proudly as he raised his glass of wine in the air as the boys just stood in awe and clapped.   
‘Yea you can even hang out with us if you want’ smiled Felix nudging us gently. I laughed at his funny expressions as I looked over to see Yeji as bright as a tomato. Geez these kids.   
‘About the ill-mannered kids who-’  
‘You don’t need to know them just pretend like they don’t exist and just beat up anyone suspicious or come and tell us’ Hyunjin rapped as he cut me off abruptly.  
‘I-I atleast need to know them for me to stay away from them’ I quaked at his sudden change of tone.  
‘You’ll know when you meet them. Trust me. Now no more questions it’s late. We’re gonna head out boys’ Hyunjin said dragging me and Yeji by our wrist who was cut off from their conversation with Felix.   
‘But-’  
‘Home time’ Hyunjin stated acting like our mom as if dragging their kids from a birthday party.  
Great. Just because he’s the oldest he thinks he owns the world. What a world I live in. School starts in approximately 2 days from now and from everything they said to us, well, it does make my introverted side churn up. Again, I prefer co-existing peacefully with people. I hate getting dragged into drama. I hope there aren’t any lousy bitches who think they can pick on anyone because their dad is the CEO of whatever. I’m gonna have to beat their asses. Sigh. Can’t wait.


	3. Six Cruel Hours Of Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You three transfer to the new school today when you hear something very suspicious which jogs random emotions in you. certain emotions that you were sure you buried in the past.

I hate my alarm. Seriously. Why the hell does it have to ring at the damn moment I fall into deep sleep? Just great. I stared at my ceiling decorated with stars and pictures of Hyunjin, Yeji and Me as kids. I sighed. I suddenly heard my phone chime beside me again. Y/n you better have woken up. It’s the DAY today. School. You don’t wanna be late dumbass. Get the fuck up! I laughed sarcastically at Yeji’s message and got out of bed feeling a little more reassured. I don’t even know why we had to move schools. We were doing perfectly fine. Oh yes. Hyunjin. Ah- that damn boyy getting into petty little fights with retarted kids. Here’s a quick flashback. There was this guy in our old school who loved picking on girls mostly or the ones he found weak. One day he decided to pick on us by chucking Yeji’s book away. I slapped that crusty dude on his face but nawww Hyunjin decided to yeet him in the river where Yeji’s books were thrown. I mean he deserved it but now we all had to move schools for ‘Physical harassment’ Dumb school rules. I hurried my breakfast and quickly got dressed into my new school uniform which I particularly hated because. The skirts. I mean WHAT THE FUCK. They are so damn short for my comfort. They are like 3 inches above my knee! Eyeroll to the back of my head. At least my blazer’s long enough. SIGH. I put my shoes on and headed out my apartment to a car already waiting for me. Hyunjin waved at me from the inside and signed me to get in. I ran towards the car and got in quickly linking arms with Yeji. 

‘So we good to go now? You have everything Y/n? asked Yeji enthusiastically as I nodded. I don’t know how but my mood certainly gets better as soon as I see them.   
‘Remember no interacting wit-’  
‘Dumb immoral illiterate shit bags, yes we know Hyunjin’ we synchronised together as we finished his sentence for him which he has been going on about for 48hours constantly. We sat the rest of the ride quietly. I guess you could say that we were all pretty nervous in our own ways. 

As time passed by we reached the school yard and as soon as I got out I couldn’t help but the gawk. I looked over to my them who were in the same state as me. Good Lord, this school took the word ‘Prestigious’ way too literally. It looked like ‘wow’ you know what I mean?   
‘This is gonna be so crazy..’ I exclaimed   
‘Welcome to reality bitchesss’ laughed Hyunjin excitedly   
‘I am so ready for this!’ squealed Yeji clinging on to me  
‘I wonder what the food tastes like’ I blurted out dreaming of all the possible food you could get in such schools. Of course, I was woken up by Hyunjin smacking the back off my head which almost ripped off my neck.   
‘OUCH’ I wailed sarcastically expecting an apology   
‘Concentrate darling and remember what I said’ Hyunjin said walking ahead of us. Such a hypocrite. Guess it runs in the family. I switched my mood and clung on Yeji and walked in through the gates.

We headed to the principals office first to get our timetables and since we were almost taking the similar classes except Art which I love but my siblings seem to suck at it. Anyways, we headed to our first class which was Maths. WHAT MATHS. O MY GOD. You have to be kidding me. I hate maths. I gave the others a depressed look and we sighed in unison as we walked sadly towards our first damn lesson. What a great way to start the day. Yay.   
This is it. We’re standing in front of our first class. Mathematics. Hyunjin knocked the door politely and we entered slowly but graciously inside the classroom.   
‘Oh you must be the new kids’ exclaimed the teacher as we nodded. ‘Hm..nice to meet you all I am Professor Kim’ he greeted with a smile. ‘please introduce yourself to the class’ We slowly turned to face the whole class and were met with familiar faces. It’s Bang Chan and Jisung! Lord was I happy that I won’t be a lonely skunk if I was ever placed away from either Yeji or Hyunjin. I sighed in relief.  
‘hey I’m Hwang Hyunjin. Nice to meet you all’ he smiled as the girls in the class squealed happily over his manliness. I scoffed at Hyunjin who has ‘well what do you I’m the boss’ written all over his face.   
‘Park Y/n’ I said short and cold as I managed a little smile and looked over to Yeji to greet herself. Don’t blame me, maths isn’t what I was expecting on my first day. I don’t really cry over what people think of me so you know. Meh. It is what it is.   
‘I’m Hwang Yeji, Hyunjin’s sister’ she smiled sweetly at the class which melted into small puddles as they heard her voice even though I could see the troubled faces of some bratty girls as soon as she mentioned sister. Losers. 

‘Take an empty seat’ Mr. Kim pointed and went back to his own work. Hmm empty seat huh. Well the seats look pretty full to me. I squinted and looked hard one and I already see Yeji taking a seat in the front row. Shit how did I miss that? I wobbled next to Hyunjin who was pretty much in the same situation as me until Chan called him over and offered a seat next to him. Great now I’m alone. I walked behind Hyunjin spotted a seat behind him. Yayy finally. I looked over to guy who was sitting next to the seat and asked him if it was taken. Holy Moly he looked so adorable when he flashed that sweet smile onto me.   
‘No you can sit here y/n’ he said ‘and by the way I’m Jeongin’ I smiled at him and took a seat next to him. Suddenly Bang Chan turned around and said ‘Oh hey Y/n I see you’re sitting next to our little brother’ I arched my eyebrows in confusion while expecting an elaboration.   
‘Yep that our little boy I.N he’s another part of our group. Our maknae? Yeah something like that’ exclaimed Hyunjin reaching out to Jeongin’s hair and ruffling it. ‘Long time no see little one, and Y/n treat him nicely’   
‘You’re talking as if I’m an unsociable wreck who hates mankind’ I protested as Hyunjin gave me a questionable look.  
‘Oh come on’ I whined as the boys laughed at my frustration. The class started and we went back into focusing on our work. Suddenly, I felt this strange sensation. Maybe a gut feeling? I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just my introversion social anxiety but I could feel someone’s stares on me. See this is why I prefer sitting at the very back because I prefer to see everyone than everyone seeing me. I clicked my pen a few times slowly losing focus. Why now out of all times? I haven’t had such thoughts for so long. Maybe it’s just the fact that I moved to a new school. The chills got worse and worse at seconds ticked by till I’m totally out of focus. I didn’t want to turn around as my therapist once said that I should trust my self and learn to ignore it and accept the fact that many people will be staring but I have to overcome such fears. 

‘Y/n?’ 

I woke up from my small hallucinations as someone gently tapped on my shoulder. It was Jeongin. Poor boy I must have scared him with my awkward behaviour.   
‘I-I’m sorry I just lost focus. I’m fine’ I flashed a smile at him turning around dropping my pen behind me. Great just great. Now I have to turn around. I slowly turned around preventing eye contact and looked down at the shoes instead. Hm. It’s a guy. I strained to pick my pen but someone else already did it. It was the guy sitting behind me.   
‘Here’ he said expressionless as he handed me the pen. He sure looked scary with that eyebrow slit and the dark eyes staring into my soul.  
‘Thanks’ I murmured as my eyes unknowingly glanced over to the person sitting beside him. He seemed more cheerful and definitely more friendly.   
‘Hi y/n don’t worry he’s not a bad guy he was born with that face. I’m Youngjae nice to meet you’ he smiled as the person next to him gave him death glares. ‘what? I’m saying the truth and by the way if you’re wondering this is Jaebum’ Youngjae smirked at Jaebum.   
‘JB. It’s JB for God’s sake. JayB.’ He grunted moodily and nudged him harshly as I greeted them.   
‘Nice meeting you Youngjae and JayB’ I muffled softly as I turned back around. That was quite a show. However, as I turned around I was startled by the stares from Hyunjin and Bang Chan.   
‘what are you doing?’ asked Hyunjin.   
‘Getting the pen’ I answered   
‘For so long?’ He questioned again  
‘Dude come on it’s a pen and why so worked up big boy?’ I messed around.  
‘Cuz-’  
‘Hyunjin long time dude, I didn’t get time to greet you properly’ Youngjae said enthusiastically from the back.   
‘you know them?’ I whispered to him which was -I don’t know how- heard by JB.   
‘Yes of course, for so many years? I guess you could say that right?’ He gave a slight smile. Looking over to us.   
‘Uhh yes for so many years!’ Hyunjin responded quickly smiling back at him.   
‘I didn’t know you had two sisters.’ Youngjae asked   
‘Uh-’  
‘That’s his cousin’ Bang Chan said ending the conversation and turning around.  
I heard some shocked murmurs from the back. I tried to listen to what they were talking about.  
‘What no way. Is it that y/n?’ Youngjae whispered   
‘I don’t know okay. He could have many other cousins’ replied JB  
‘But what if it’s her?’   
‘Then just shut your damn mouth and don’t say anything about this in front of you know who’ 

Who were they talking about? Do I know them? How do they know me? What in the world? Am I gonna die? I mean JB looks like he wanted to bury me alive just because I caused him an inconvenience of dropping my pen next to him. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Damn what’s wrong with me today? I nervously picked on my skirt for the rest of the lesson while trying to look okay on the outside. I have to ask Hyunjin about this. He must know something.   
The lesson ended soon after and I grabbed Hyunjin by his sleeve.   
‘Dude we gotta talk ok? Break time?’ I hurriedly explained and walked away  
‘Y/n-’ he called from the back  
‘I’ll tell you later’ I shook it off as I made my way to the next lesson. Art. Finally some quality time with myself and my soul. Well at least that's what I wanted after hearing stuff that drives my anxiety crazy.


	4. Unexpeted Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing things taht you probably didnt want to hear you meet some one that completely fuck up your day. Do you know him or does he know you?

I walked over to my other lesson barely concentrating on where I was walking. That conversation before was creeping into every corner of my brain. Damn. I hate this. Overthinking. Slow breathing. Anxiety. I hate all of those feelings. I thought I got over it 3 years ago. Why am I suddenly getting a rush of negative emotions? Lost deep in my thoughts I accidently bumped into a guy tripping whatever he was holding into the floor. 

‘I am SO sorry’ I exclaimed guilt taking over me bending down to pick the things he dropped. Art supplies.   
‘You new around here? No wonder. All new kids around here are pretty much like you. Reckless’ He coldly blurted out with a smile on his face.   
‘Oh I’m sorry big guy for dropping your beloved supplies over’ I answered sarcastically, clearly not putting up his shit. At least he cured my anxiousness for a moment. He laughed at my sarcasm and replied ‘whoa a feisty one we got here. Interesting. I don’t think you know me yet.’ He stared at me with a bold smile. ‘Hmm, thanks for the offer but I don’t want to know but I can help you get these supplies over to where you want’ I offered to him proudly. He sarcastically grinned at me and rolled his eyes. ‘No thanks’ he huffed and grabbed the supplies off my arm and left me standing there laughing at his pathetic self. I mean looks like we’re in the same class. Wow such guys still exist. I sighed and walked after him. 

‘oh great now you’re following me?’ He said slightly annoyed at my presence.   
‘Chill big boy, I have a class here’ I exclaimed putting both hands in front of me signing peace. He looked slightly embarrassed. I walked over to the teacher and explained my situation to her.   
‘Glad to have you here y/n, I heard that you have quite the talent in Art’ she stated cheerily  
‘Uhh it’s not that big’ I murmured looking down embarrassed by the sudden compliment.   
‘Well, I’ll be the judge of that. Class today we’ll be doing our own kind of work. Let your imagination run wild’ she sang.  
‘Oh and everyone, this is Park Y/n, please be nice to her’ and went back to her work after giving me a reassuring smile to take a seat where ever I wished. 

I noticed that there was a place by the windows where the light came in. The sun radiating right into the spot making me feel like a protagonist. That’s the place. I hopped my way over to the seat and put my bag down and started sketching something on my canvas.   
‘Oh great it’s you again’ someone moaned next to me. It’s him again. The tall guy handsome guy with a bitchy attitude. Who does he think he is?   
‘Just shut it, I know you don’t like me but get over it. I’m gonna be here for a very long time so get used to it’ I snapped back. He opened his mouth to say something but kept it to himself and just laughed which actually made me kinda mad.   
‘What’ I asked frustrated at his presence.   
‘Oh nothing~ I’m just wondering how long you’ll be able to be here’ he giggled uncontrollably. I scoffed at him and just decided to ignore his rude remark. Just chill Y/n. It’s okay. The world is filled with jerks like him.   
I continued my work in silence and decided to relax and let my passion take over me. The lesson ended quicker than I expected or maybe it was just me enjoying me to me time. Our teacher came around to check our work and just stood behind me.   
‘Y/n – this is-’  
‘I know it’s not my best-‘  
‘It’s beautiful! So elegant! You really have great talent!’ her eyes glistened as she talked to me.   
‘You think so? Thank you’ I smiled cheerily proud of my work. I heard a scoff next to me. Ugh of course it was him the vibe killer.   
‘You’re name is Y/n?’ he asked with a straight face.   
‘Why do you care? What you wanna make fun of my name?’ I asked getting more and more annoyed by him.  
‘What’s your surname?’ he said facing me directly.  
‘The teacher already introduced me maybe you should have listened’ I just cant with this guy. What the hell does he want? ‘You litt-’ I grabbed my bag and just stormed off before he could finish off his sentence.   
I rushed over to Hyunjin as soon as I saw him and clung onto him arm.   
‘Y/n? whats wrong?’ he asked me a little worried.   
‘Just this jerk pissed me off during art that’s all’ I said tired wondering how I’m going to get through the rest of the day. His palm touched my face and turned me to him. ‘Are you okay or should I beat his ass for you?’ He said seriously  
‘No I already did that’ I smiled and we grinned at each other wickedly. Yeji seems to be having a great time with the guys.   
‘So what did you wanna talk about?’ Hyunjin asked as Bang Chan gave him a spud and joined in the conversation.   
‘So you know the guys from our maths class, JB and… Youngjae?’   
‘Yeah..’  
‘Do I know them? Or do they know me? Or like have we met before? I anticipated. Both of them froze for a while, just staring at me not knowing what to say. But also confused.   
‘No..you don’t Y/n, who told you such things?’ asked Bang Chan   
‘I’m not sure, they seemed to recognise my name and I heard them talk about-’ I was suddenly cut of by Hyunjin  
‘They were probably mistaken, you haven’t met them until now so rest assured’ Hyunjin said patting my shoulder followed by Bang Chan. I paused for a moment to process everything and headed over to Yeji. 

Narattor’s P.O.V:  
‘What was she rambling on about?’ Hyunjin asked Bang Chan who was about to ask the same question. ‘ I -I don’t know dude, like she wouldn’t know them.’ Bang Chan replied. Hyunjin walked over to Jisung, I.N, Seungmin and Felix who went to get a drink. ‘Guys where’s Minho at?’ Hyunjin asked seriously. ‘Dude you okay? You don’t look good.’ Pointed out Seungmin. ‘Yea it’s not like my cousin just asked me a very not so logical question’ Hyunjin said.  
‘But why are you so troubled by it? I mean does it matter if she knows them or not?’ Bang Chan asked Hyunjin. ‘It does if she knows them. I don’t know if they were involved with the previous case. The one 3 years ago. If yes then Y/n is definitely someone they’re hunting for and I’m not letting that happen. She just overcame everything related to that and imagine being dragged again by it. I’m gonna get so mad. WHERE IS LEE KNOW?!’  
‘Here you dumbass’ a voice said behind him. ‘Oh thank goodness Lee Know, I need to know something. You know Y/n from 3 years ago?’ Hyunjin splattered nervously at him desperately for answers. ‘Yes.. I do. What about her?’ Lee know said his glare slightly softening. ‘Yeah, I never told you this before but she’s my cousin and I want to know, was the guys from 711 involved in the case 3 years ago?’ Hyunjin antipated his heart beating faster and faster by the second wanting to hear the word ‘no’ from him. ‘Y-Yes she was’


	5. Lee Know

Hyunjin’s heart dropped as soon as he heard the news. He couldn’t believe it. After all these years, he thought it was over for her. But, no it followed her.  
‘Y/n’s in this school?’ Lee Know asked nervously. ‘and she’s your bloody cousin’ his expression changed to a more ‘betrayed’ feeling. ‘look I know I didn’t tell you about Y/n being my cousin and that. I just didn’t know what to do at that situation.’ Hyunjin replied in a low voice. ‘where is she?’ Lee know asked and Hyunjin pointed behind him. 

Lee know’s Pov:  
There she was looking better than ever. I wanted to run over to her and give her a hug but would she recognise me? I mean it’s better if she didn’t since I was the cause of all the shit that happened to her in the past. I was probably the worst friend ever to her. The worst. Oh shit she she saw me looking at her. Does she recognise me?  
‘Lee know? Is – is that you?’ Y/n said surprised. Well fuck. Looks like she does. I looked at her as she came rushing towards me a pulled me into a tight hug. My heart stopped. 

Y/N POV:  
‘W-Where were you all this time?! I missed you so much! I thought you died when you left with no notice and wouldn’t reply to my texts.’ She looked up from the hug as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.  
‘h-hey Y/n why you crying. No stop crying. I’m sorry, I thought you would be better off without me. I gave you such a hard time’ Lee know explained.  
‘No you dummy what are you on about?? How did you give me a hard time? Everything I did back then was my choice not yours’ She protested slowly releasing from the hug still a bit teary.  
‘oh great now you made her cry’ Hyunjin walked over slightly disappointed wiping my tears off.  
‘y/n WHY THE TEARS?!’ yeji exclaimed, suddenly shook by my actions as she pulled me into a hug hissing at everyone. Yeji patted my head and gently rocked me in her arms. I quickly wiped off my tears and got back to myself.  
‘So.. is this your gang?’ I asked Lee know with excitement buzzing in me.  
‘Yes it is and that is Seungmin, I don’t think you know him yet’ He pointed to think guy who looked exactly like a little puppy. O.M.G so cuteee. I waved at him as he waved back as a sign of friendship.  
It’s been so long since I’ve seen Lee Know. Almost 3 years now. We were best friends from primary and as soon as we got into high school. Some shit happened that suddenly took him off my life. I never knew why. I never asked you could say, but I didn’t even get the chance to ask. He just left us. Funny if you ask me but how the hell does Hyunjin know so many people that are either fucked or just like Lee Know. I wonder what else he’s hiding from me. 

Lee know’s p.o.v:  
Ok fuck. That just happened. I have to keep her away from them for as long as possible. It wont take long for them to find out the truth. If they do, I don’t know what they will do. We never cleared out any misunderstanding between us from the 3 years and just decided to co-exist peacefully. Specially, now that I go school with them. We barely talk but, we never got into fights since then, as out other members are cool with them. I dragged Hyunjin and Bang Chan slowly away from the group and talked to them privately. ‘Ok how the hell do we keep her away from them? They would find out anyway but like we have to get to a conclusion about this’ Lee know blurted out.  
‘Who we hidin’ boys’ a familiar voice broke into our conversation. Shit. It’s JB.  
‘You know you can’t hide her for long. You just confirmed it’s her for me. You very well know we need her. To settle past disputes’ JB said leaning over to Minho barely an inch apart.  
‘Listen I can’t let her go through it again and I won’t let it happen. You have no idea how fucked up you left her after that night’ Hyunjin protested angrily trying not to throw hands at him. ‘First off, I was me who left her like that and second of all, I don’t want her to go through it all over again’ stated JB staring into Hyunjin’s soul, his deep dark eyes not wavering for a second.  
‘Then why the hell would you want her?’ asked Bang Chan calmly with a slight aggression in his voice. ‘We have to tell her about it before Jackson or Jinyoung gets to her again and you know it’  
‘I heard my name…’ someone said behind JB’s ear smirking at him. Speak of the devil. From that moment I knew shit was about to go down hard. It was Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. And it wont be soon till Jackson gets the news. ‘It was her wasn’t? I knew it. No wonder she looked s familiar’ Jinyung smirked with a cocky look on his face.  
‘Shut it Jinyoung, don’t you dare go next to her’ Hyunjin barked at him literally losing his shit at this newly found madness. ‘Oh- I should shut it? Ha. Not like I dragged her into this in the first place. She did it herself. I have not a lot against her but Jackson does a hella lot and you know what I’m not planning to tell Y/n the truth anytime soon about who we are.’ Scoffed Jinyoung pointing a finger at Hyunjin stepping closer to him by every word he said.  
‘Oh yeah and what if I tell her the truth instead?’ Hyujin asked not backing off  
‘She’ll go through the same damn fate. It’s decided bro, she shouldn’t have messed with us to begin with’ Jinyoung grinned driving everyone crazy.  
‘You narristic sick sociopath’ spat Bang Chan as he dragged Lee Know and Hyunjin away from anymore of his crap. 

JB’s p.o.v:  
I can’t believe it’s actually Y/n. I never officially talked to her but I was there when she was going through a hard time but I simply just watched. I hated myself for that. I wanted to set things right for once but only if Jinyoung didn’t find it out this way. I don’t know how they to talk him out of this.  
‘Jinyoung-ah, you don’t have to do this you know, the past is in the past. Leave it there bury it there.’ I tried to break the ice for him.  
‘No hyung, you don’t get it. The humiliation we went through that day. No sorry I can’t. I admit it we did something wrong to set her off but my ego’s just on top of my world and I have to tell Jackson about this’ Jinyoung whispered his cold words just gushing out like needles pricking my heart. What have they turned into. It’s all my fault. Only if I would have taught them better when we were younger and didn’t go around bullying random kids. This day would have never come.


	6. Jackson Wang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels so odd. everyone seems so familiar but why can't you recognise them? Maybe it's been too long or they have just matured way too fast. 
> 
> Chapter 7 coming soon

Jackson’s POV:   
I was walking back from the cafeteria after getting a drink with BamBam who was being dumb as usual and was trying to reach Yugyeom. I took my phone out to check if JB has messaged me but I stopped. 

‘Hahahaha oh Y/n you’re so dumb..’   
‘Shush ok, I just missed that dude’ 

Y/n? I hated that name. I scoffed internally at the name and tried to mind my own business, but I couldn’t help but look around to find the owner of the name to see if it was really her after all these years. Suddenly, a flash of memories took me by surprise knocking me off focus.

‘You’re so fucking pathetic! Get lost! Don’t you get it I hate-’ 

‘Uh Jackson?’ BamBam woke me up from the trance.   
‘What’ I asked feeling a bit more relived   
‘Is that Jinyoung and JB about to fight or just my eyes playing tricks on me?’ He asked squinting really hard. I followed his direction and noticed Jinyoung and JB having a serious conversation. Atleast that’s what I could conclude by their faces. I wonder what must have happened. We walked over to them from the back and slowly crept upon them.  
‘I have to tell Jackson about this’  
‘Oh come on man think through it one more time!’  
‘About what?’ I asked confused yet curious about what news awaited me. It’s been a while since I got into any kind of fights so this awoke my inner beast and made my blood pump around my body making me feel more energized. I look at JB’s facial expression which was filled with stress and looked like he just wanted to dump Jinyoung in the nearest trash can. 

‘Oh good you came’ said Jinyoung enthusiastically flashing a evil smirk at JB who just kept on shooting lasers at him with his deep dark eyes.   
‘I have some good news for you…’ he giggled rubbing his palms together as if he just won the lottery. I smiled back at him as his vibe automatically lifted my mood up. Now I was more curious than ever.  
‘She’s here’ He whispered into my ear. My ears tingled at these words as I anticipated on who it could be. My ears craved for more. Who was it?   
‘Y/n, the one and only fucking Y/n’ Jinyoung laughed as JB ran his hand through his hair in frustration. My whole world just froze to take in such information. No way. No fucking way. She’s actually here. I cackled devilishly my eyes burning with anger and ecstasy. I’ve waited so long for this. Three fucking years. Hah. She’s finally been caught. I wanna make her go through the hell I went through but just this time, I’ll do it my way. Should I play with her and slowly break her heart? Yes, that’s sounds traumatic. It will leave a scar on her forever. 

I gave Jinyoung a hug who was surprised by my sudden actions but accepted it and hugged me back. I managed to mutter a ‘Thanks’ while plotting a mass trauma in my head for her. My own personalised gift for my sweet Y/n. The whole time BamBam just stood there dumbfounded while drinking his Banana Milk and looked over to JB who clearly gave up on us.  
‘This is so not gonna be good I have to tell Mark’ JB exclaimed   
‘What is this even about hyung?’ BamBam asked confused as fuck.  
‘You don’t wanna know, just – I’ll tell you once everyone’s here’ JB answered worriedly calling up Mark. 

Y/n’s POV:  
‘I can’t believe Lee Know is back and what the hell was I thinking when I gave him a hug. I must have looked like a soggy mess.’ I facepalmed myself embarrassed at the thoughts of me hugging Lee Know from earlier. I just haven’t seen him for three years and like I just randomly hugged and like you know what I mean? It must have been so awkward for him. Ugh. So much for the first day of school.   
Break time was almost coming to an end and the boys already left us ages ago after I met with Lee Know. It thought they were going to hang out with us but I guess not. It was just me and Yeji but we had our own fun discussing about our classes and my friendship with Lee Know.   
‘What’s your next class Y/n?’ Yeji asked finishing her drink.  
‘Uhh..mm… Languages? Oh no it’s Biology’ I spluttered while flipping through my timetable vigorously.   
‘Oh same!’ Yeji exploded in excitement as she leaned over to give me a hug.  
‘Am I interrupting something ladies?’ said a deep familiar voice as they invaded our conversation making us jump in surprise. Oh come on not him again. How does this prick manage to find me?  
‘Hey Y/n what’s with the long face?’ he asked teasing me  
‘It’s an allergic reaction to your face’ I rolled my eyes as I picked my bag up and signed Yeji to leave.   
‘I’m Junior by the way and I wanted to say sorry for how I treated you before’ he said following us like a little puppy.  
‘mm... nice to meet you Junior but we have places to be’ I brushed him off increasing my pace. Junior huh? Sounds oddly familiar but not at the same time. Oh well. At least he apologised.  
‘Come on y/n let me know how I can make it up to you’ Junior pleaded. I stopped on my tracks and turned to face him.  
‘Ok, buy me a drink tomorrow?’ I said hurriedly wanting to get him off  
‘Deal’ he said flashing a smile at me. I turned around as quickly as possible and ran away with Yeji. I wasn’t running away from him because I hated him or anything it’s just the fact that the whole situation sounds so weird. He first argues with me and makes fun of me and like wants to know my surname and like now he wants to be friends like what the hell? I don’t know. I just don’t trust people at all. Not after everything that’s happened to me. No way. This probably could be the sole reason why I don’t have close friends or anything like that. I push everyone away from me and now it’s turned into a habit. 

We headed to our Languages class which was on the top floor and reached there just on time. We entered the class politely and introduced ourselves to the class and the teacher. I looked around the class and saw Felix at the very end waving at us as Yeji rushed over to him to take the seat next to him. Great here we go again. I scanned the room one more time and again trying to find a seat the furthest away from humans but closer to Yeji and Felix. As I was busy scanning the class someone called me over.  
‘Hey Y/n you can sit here if you want’ a voice said from a far corner of the room. I looked over to find the owner of the voice and saw a confusingly familiar face which I couldn’t quite identify yet he looked flawless. Clear skin, dark brown hair, perfectly toned muscles- ok I need to stop. Anyways a handsome young man probably older than me waving from the far corner offered me a seat. I gladly accepted the seat and walked over to him.   
‘Thanks so much’ I bowed to him happily knowing that I can finally sit down and the seat also, wasn’t that far away from Yeji just four rows across. Just four rows. Ok that’s pretty far. I probably have to call get uber to get to the other side. Sigh.   
‘I’m Jack...uhh Jack yeah just Jack’ He stuttered as I smiled at his cute mistakes. I tried to read his face again making sure I haven’t seen him before and it’s actually the first time we’ve met.   
‘Uh Jack have we like met before?’   
Jackson’s POV:  
I froze on the spot. Shit. No no no . Not now. I can’t blow my cover yet. I turned to her wiping the anxiety off my face and put up another fake smile.   
‘No we haven’t…? Of course we haven’t I mean I don’t know you, I don’t know how you know me but what about knowing each other?’ shit I’m rambling again. I need to focus.   
‘In conclusion we haven’t’ I smiled trying to play it cool.  
‘mm ok’ she said giving me a smile as she took out her equipment. She sure does look a lot different from before but her personality’s still the same. She’s smiling? Huh she doesn’t deserve to smile after putting me through all that. I turned to face the teacher as I tried to come up with something. I thought Jinyoung was going to steal her timetable. Ugh that dude for Gods sake.  
‘Oh. My timetable. I-I where is it?’ Y/n said looking around frantically.   
Guess he did steal it after all. Then why hasn’t he reported anything about her arrival?! I could have been more prepared.   
‘Have you seen it?’ she asked me with a worried look on her face.  
‘No sorry’ I replied giving her a glum smile. 

Y/n’s POV:  
SERIOUSLY. Why is the first day so weird and shitty. I lost my damn timetable. What’s next my braincells? Ugh, I must have left it at the table back when Junior was following me. The fiddled with my bag for a while and gave up.  
Jack tried to help me find it to but eventually we both gave up. He seemed like such a good guy. It’s pretty rare to find guys with good looks and personality. Again I’m not trusting him yet but I’m assuming that he could be safe. Just a speculation. I was doing my work peacefully when I suddenly felt a stare coming from my left. Jake. Why was he staring?  
‘Uh Jack you okay?’ I asked him confused  
‘O-Oh sorry, um, You reminded me of someone’ he smiled weakly as I shot him a small smile and went back to my work.   
‘Some one that I LOVED before’   
My heart stopped. Wow such words. I could feel my heart flutter at the word Love and also cry in agony. I nibbled on my pen slightly and looked at him from the corner of my eye not able to make eye contact. ‘some one you… l-loved?’ I asked quietly, the words barely making it out of my mouth. He leaned closer to my face and whispered.   
‘yea someone I loved’

‘The same eyes, nose and… lips’ his voice went softer as he traced my face with his eyes and stopped on my lips. I could feel my face flush in embarrassment. I backed away immediately and looked away trying to breathe more. Damn it’s been a long time since I felt like this again. And I’m lowkey worried for myself. ‘Um…that’s nice?’ I said nervously trying to get back my focus. He suddenly looked like he came back to consciousness and retreated.   
‘Oh sorry, that must have come out weird. You just resembled her a lot’ he said looking down with a weak smile.   
‘I’m sorry I wasn’t-’ I replied feeling bad for him and my actions which could have hurt him.   
‘No no, it’s okay it was me not you’ he giggled patting my back and retreating as soon as he realised what he was doing. I smiled at him again and we went back to working.  
‘Class! Listen up everyone, I just decided that we’ll be doing an assignment where we will be discovering more about the Korean Culture and I want you guys to do a presentation on it’ Our teacher yelled from the front of the class. Great a presentation? Jeez what is with this day?!?!  
‘In pairs’ she concluded.  
I looked over to Yeji who already looked like was partnering up with Felix. Just marvellous. I stopped moving for the past few minutes wondering why my life was like it was. Just why. It’s my damn first day!! I cried internally and got myself back together. I swear I could feel my eyes tear up considering I haven’t even had breakfast this morning. My life a successful disaster.   
‘Hey Y/n I was wondering if you wanted to work with me’ Jack interrupted. I looked at him half dreamy about food and out of the world.  
‘uh yea sure’ I said.  
‘Great, can I have your phone number?’ he said lending his phone to me  
This is moving way too fast for my liking. I tried to find a reasonable answer to why I can’t but then again, I’m working on a presentation with him so why not. I took the phone from his hand and dialled in my number and gave it back to him. 

Jackson’s POV:  
Sweet success! I now have her phone number and half of her trust probably. I can’t wait to mess with her even more. I cant believe she actually took my word for it when I said she resembled my ‘love’ Jinyoung is going to love this. I looked over to her one more time while she was working and unknowingly got lost in her while memories of us flooded back from back at junior high.   
‘here jackson! I made this for you’ her sweet giggles filling up my heart every moment I heard it. (Memory breaks) ‘SLAP!’ the pain seared through my heart breaking it into a million pieces. ‘WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!’   
I suddenly shook myself from the flashbacks and drank some water to cool me down. I felt tears prick my eyes threatening to fall. I pretended to pick a pen from the floor and shook my tears away. I hate this. I hate every bit of this. The lesson finished soon after and y/n waved me a goodbye before she left. I tried to hold in every bit of my hatred for her and waved back at her. This bitch will suffer. I’ve made up my mind.


	7. Lies

Y/n pov:

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly even during lunchtime. I still didn’t manage to find my timetable and I had to get another one from the Principals office. The last period was almost coming to an end and I packed my bags ready to leave. Hyunjin told us to meet him at the back gate of the school after the lesson. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out to the class yearning to crash on my bed. After walking for a while, I found Hyunjin and Yeji already waiting for me.

‘Y/n over here’ Yeji waved as soon as she saw me. I hopped my way over to them happily and clung between them.  
‘Heyyy guysss’ I winked at them while flashing a bright smile.  
‘Y/n, your treat’ Hyunjin reminded me out of the blue. Oh right the treat. How could I forget.  
‘Let’s go to the cake shop now’ I told them half- heartedly since I so badly just wanted a nap after such a draining school day. They both cheered me and gave me a tight hug and all three of us linked arms with each other and merrily made our way to the shop.   
‘This must be it’ I told them looked at the banner and led them inside the shop. The sweet scent of cake hit our noses as soon as we stepped in which suddenly increased my appetite. I went up to the counter and ordered cake for all of us and sat down at the nearest table.  
‘So Y/n how was school today for you?’ Hyunjin asked curiously while taking a bite of his chocolate cake. A wave of memories from earlier this day swirled around my brain filling up every corner as I shook it away in frustration.  
‘Don’t even ask, the most draining day ever!’ I exclaimed munching my red velvet cake angrily down my throat.   
‘Why did any weirdo come up to you? Were they bullying you? Did they tell you their names?’ Hyunjin anticipated slamming the spoon on the table which surprised both of us.   
‘No… it wasn’t anything like that. Just the situation from our maths class, then accidently meeting Minho and then a stupid jerk pissing me off in Art and just a- a-’ I swallowed at the last part thinking about Jack and how close we were during the lesson. ‘Just another weirdo’ I smiled awkwardly stuffing cake into my mouth so that I wouldn’t have to speak.   
‘Yeah’ Yeji agreed  
‘Junior right? That jerk who pissed you off during lunch?’ Yeji asked looking over to me.  
‘Uh yea I geuss that’s his name how did you-’  
‘Oh he was just hella handsome and manly which made him stick to my mind’ Yeji giggled while twirling her hair flirtatiously. I looked over to Hyunjin who was judging her miserably and pretended to gag at her description of Junior which led to them play fighting.  
‘Junior huh? Never heard of him before’ Hyunjin remarked taking a sip of the coke he ordered earlier.  
‘WELL, that’s a SURPRISE, you seemed to know almost everyone at the school already’ I mocked him while making a bratty face. But seriously though, he knew everyone. He didn’t even tell me Minho went to this school and the fact that he was alive. I didn’t want to bring up that situation to him because I was well aware why he chose to hide it away from me.  
‘I bet I look way better anyway’ He shrugged and went back into finishing his coke. We both laughed at his narcissism and teased him all the way home.

Ah finally some peace and quiet even though, I do miss their presence time to time when they aren’t around me. I opened my apartment door and texted Hyunjin that I’m back safe and sound. I just really wanted to take a nap. I took off my clothes immediately and changed into my comfy sweatpants and jumped into my bed hugging it right back. Ahh that felt so good. I stared into the walls and slowly drifted to sleep.   
‘BLING, BLING’ my notification popped up waking me up from my little nap. I lazily bent over to get my phone from the floor and checked the time. WHAT THE FUCKK. SEVEN PM? ALREADY!?!?  
I bolted up right and checked my notifications.  
‘Yo Y/n you dead? Why aren’t you picking up my calls? Bish pick up!’ – Yeji  
‘Yooo Y/n you wanna play overwatch together?’ -Hyunjin   
’10 missed calls from Yeji’   
‘Hey Y/n wanna discuss about the project?’ – Jack  
Jack? Hold up. What. I re-read all my notifications and realised Jack had texted me. When did we even exchange numbers?! DID WE?! My heart started pumping blood again as if I resurrected back to life. I quickly straightened myself and ignored all the messages and opened his.  
‘Yea sure, sorry I fell asleep as I came home’ I texted anxiously waiting for his reply which was pretty soon and knocked me off balance. The only contacts on my phone is Yeji, Hyunji and Mom. Literally. And now him too and I’m not even that close to him which made it worse for me to text him.   
‘oh hey! No it’s okay, I was wondering when you were free’   
‘Umm I’m free tomorrow after school’ I replied hastily biting my nails  
‘Oh great, you can come over to my house if you want. I have some information gathered about the Korean History already’   
‘Yeah sure’ I replied back clearly not reading his message properly.  
WAIT. HIS HOUSE?!. Oh no no no. wtf have I done. His house?. I abused my phone by viciously tapping the message hoping it would just disappear. What have I done? My breathing rate increased as blood gushed onto my cheeks thinking about all the weird scenarios that take place at such events. I was not prepared. It’s okay it’s just a presentation. I’m gonna go in and out of the house. It’s going to be fine. I tried to calm myself not knowing what the hell I got myself into. I barely knew him for an hour and now I'm going over to his HOUSE? I am so screwed. How do I tell Hyunjin about this? Should I even tell him? Maybe I should tell Yeji-  
‘Ok great, we’ll go right after school so that we can finish it before it’s dark’   
RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL? Oh my. O.H M.Y. I definitely fucked up big time now. I gave him a quick ok and started spamming Yeji.   
‘OMY GOD IM ONLINE NOW PLEASEEE PICK UP’ I texted begging her to pick up.  
‘OH NOW YOU TEXT ME-’ I called her immediately as soon as I knew she was online.   
‘ok Yeji, listen to me closely. You can’t tell Hyunjin about this yet ok?’ I whispered to her cautiously as she responded with a ‘mm’ when I involved no Hyunjin in it. She often knew how to differentiate between my serious tone, happy tone, sad tone and everything and adding no Hyunjin to it. She would have gotten the signal.

Yeji’s POV:  
Y/n called me out the blue as I was in midst of watching my beloved K-drama, Legend of the Blue Sea, so emotional. But no this bitch ruined it for me. I picked her call frustrated but quickly calmed down and locked myself into the bathroom as soon as I heard ‘No Hyunjin’   
I started to get worried. We rarely hid anything from Hyunjin except for the girly talks which he for obvious reasons didn’t need to get involved in and judging by her tone, it wasn’t going to any of those girly talks about period cramps or dream love life or an unexpected scenario with a crush. Her tone seemed pretty shaky and serious. I patiently listened to while sitting on top of the toilet.

‘WHAT! YOU’RE GOING OVER TO A GUY’S HOUSE?!?!’ I screamed at her in a whisper tone.   
‘SHH HE’LL HEAR YOU’ she yelled back. I quietened down again and took more deep breaths before exploding.   
‘Listen, I didn’t know what I was getting into. I realised I sent the text too late and it’s only for a project’ Y/n said in a low voice. I pitied her for a while and tried to understand her. I mean she rarely talked to people on social media and it’s only common for her to make mistakes and knowing that she’s an introvert she’d hate to cancel plans on something which she already agreed on.   
‘Y/n shh it’s okay, but listen, I don’t know if it’s right for you to go over to his house. Like you barely know him. I have to tell Hyunjin about this’ I told her trying to raise the awareness of the situation she might be getting into.  
‘NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT. If you do Hyunjin will probably start a fight with him or never let me speak with him ever again!’ she cried from the other side. Wait did she really just say that. She actually wants to interact with another human. Especially a male? That’s new but also worrying. She hasn’t talked about getting with any males for over three years now. So the sudden change in her behaviour made me speculate something. Was she having feelings for this person? If she did it would make more sense.   
‘Hey Y/n don’t mind me asking you but do you like perhaps like even one percent seem to have any sort of attraction towards this guy?’ I asked nervously. She paused for a second and started to stutter.   
‘I-I Of course not, I-I d-don’t even know him! That’d be crazy’ she concluded but I very well knew she has caught something. It was way too obvious for me. It made me happy that she is revisiting her ‘love’ side and she wasn’t pushing everyone away again but also worried. I wouldn’t want the same thing to happen to her again. Never.  
‘Ok Y/n quit lying I can sense it from your stuttering’   
‘No I-I’m nottt’ she wailed   
‘Y/n’ I said one last time before she admitted to her deeds.   
‘Ok FINE. I just I don’t know why he seems different than other people. But let me repeat this nothing is official and I’m not saying I have a humungous crush on him. Just that he is interesting…in some ways’ she said swiftly answering my question.   
‘Just please don’t tell Hyunjin, I don’t want my second day to be ruined’ she added  
‘mm ok, as long as you tell me what happened between you two while you were in his house. DETAILED. Then I won’t’ I agreed to her   
‘THNAK YOU THNAK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!!!’ and she hung up the phone. This little brat. I’m glad she told me about it. The only reason I agreed to keep this fact away from Hyunjin is because I know there is a high possibility that he could ruin this chance for Y/n due to his over protectiveness. I mean, it’s not a bad thing but I really want this to work out for her. It could help her get over her traumatic past and I hope I’m doing the right thing. I sighed and decided to take a long shower after hearing this troubling news. 

Y/N’s pov:   
I breathed a sigh of relief and crashed on my bed with my arms flying across throwing my phone off balance. What was I thinking? Do I really like him? What no how can that be possible? I shut my eyes in regret and frustration. ‘I should have never met him’ I mumbled under my breath knowing that my heart was slowly giving away. To be honest, I was just scared. Terrified and lonely. I didn’t know if this was the right choice but I also knew I couldn’t keep pushing people away forever which is why I took this chance. I turned around and screamed into my bed. Ok. I’m good now. Lets see what happens tomorrow.   
Next Morning:  
I woke up to the sound of the alarm and got ready quickly.   
‘oh shit it’s today’ I remembered as memories of yesterday slowly flowed into my system. I slapped myself awake and headed out to get to school. I entered the main cafeteria and saw Yeji waiting for me. I held in my breath and tiptoed my way to her like a kitten sneaking up to their prey and gently tapped on her shoulder.   
‘Y/N!’ she hugged me before I could even speak.  
‘I was worried sick all night! I’m still freaking out!’ she cried shaking me around wildly. I released from her hug and whispered ‘Where’s Hyunjin?’   
‘He went somewhere with the boys. Ok y/n here’s the plan, you’re gonna leave school early and I’m telling Hyunjin that you had…a…um…DERMATOLOGIST APPOINTMENT. YES THAT’S IT’ Yeji screamed in my ear making my heart jump.   
‘Ok okay, thanks a lot’ I said giving her a hug again and she hummed in acknowledgement. ‘Stay safe, if anything call me directly’ she said and headed to her first lesson.   
The clock seemed to be ticking very slowly. One hour and the second and break time, nothing seemed interesting. Hyunjin came up to me here and then asking me if I was okay. I wasn’t, something didn’t feel right. Just thinking about going to someone’s house alone made my stomach churn and flip in anxiousness. It was soon going to be lunch time and then there would only be one more hour to go. Just great.

-Lunch time-

I walked out my classroom feeling sick to the stomach. Damn this anxiety. Why was I so worried? I didn’t know the answer to anything, and I felt like I could vomit from all the dancing my stomach has done throughout the day.   
‘Y/N!’ a familiar voice yelled from behind. I turned around in surprise wishing it wasn’t the person I was thinking about and…it was. O my Jesus this is going to be a long lunch.   
‘H-hey Junior, need something?’ I asked trying to shake him off before he sticks to me like a glue stick.   
‘No, I don’t need anything but, YOU DO.’ He said smiling at me with excitement. Geez what is with this boy.   
‘Let me buy you a drink, to make it up to you remember?’  
Oh, that’s what this was all about. Why does today have to be like this?  
‘mmm ok. Let’s hurry up’ I replied tight lipped as Junior jumped up and down dragging me to the cafeteria. 

Jinyoung’s P.O.V:  
Ahh this little wench. Why is she so stubborn? I don’t know what Jackson has in his mind but I just have to escort her to him and then he’s going to do the deed. I just can’t wait for her to look back at herself and realise that she should have never EVER messed with us.   
I dragged her all the way to the cafeteria to create an ‘unexpected fatal meeting’ with Jackson.  
‘Uhh Y/n take a seat here and tell me which drink you need’ I asked her politely while secretly rolling my eyes. Since when was I a gentleman? Ew can’t wait to get over this shit.   
‘I- maybe an expresso?’ she said scratching her head.  
‘Okayyyy, make sure you sit right here’ I told her before turning around and messaging Jackson to send him a signal. Now he should be here in no time. I smirked evilly and rubbed my palms together with joy as I made my way to the counter to order her drink. 

Jackson’s pov:

When is this boy ever going to do something right?! All he has to do is drag that girl all the way to the café and BOOM that’s all he needs to do. *DING*  
I checked my phone hoping that it was him. YES. Its him. Way to go ParkGae.   
My heart bounced with excitement as I hopped my way to the café to execute my ‘fated meeting’ with Y/n. This is going to be good. It’s going to hook her right in. I looked around the café and found Jinyoung in the far counter and Y/n sitting on a nearby table. Prey spotted. She looks a bit uncomfortable…hm… time to make it worse with a little sweetness.   
‘JUNIOR-YA!’ I screamed all the attention slowly diverting to me. This is going to be so fun. 

Y/N’s pov:

‘JUNIOR-YA!’  
Who the hell-  
Fuck. Its him. I turn back around my face completely red and heart going into disco mode. No no no no. Not now. Oh God. I tried to cover my face with my hand hoping he won’t notice me.   
‘Junior-ya where were you? I looked all around for you’   
HE KNOWS HIM? Oh this is bad. This is bad. Please don’t say my name please, please, please,   
‘I came here with y/n to get her a drink’   
Great. What a beautiful day. I looked at them and tried to act surprised as if I just saw them.  
‘Oh hey Jack, wha…t a surprise…meeting you um… here’ I giggled nervously wating to melt and disappear.   
‘Y/n what a surprise’ he said having the most brightest smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life as my heart slowly betrayed me. He walked over to me and dragged a chair and placed it right in front of me and sat down facing me. My face flushed at the sudden closeness as I tried to look away.  
‘Oohoho, you guys seem close~ Jack you haven’t told me anything about meeting a girl’ Junior teased as I glared at him from a distance and mouthed that I was going to kill him. Suddenly, Jack started laughing and replied ‘I don’t have to tell you about every girl I meet’  
‘Ohoo you’re not normally like this…’ Junior said poking Jack  
‘And y/n you don’t look well, you’re face is so red’ I swear to God, one day he will disappear and no one will know why because I’m going to lock him down in my basement and feed him to some dogs. I facepalmed myself ‘Yea actually, I am sick. Terribly. And I think I need to go.’ I grabbed my bag and excused myself when I felt a strong grip holding my hand back. My brain froze on the sport as I felt the butterflies in my stomach respawning.  
‘I think you need this’ Jack said handing me a sheet of paper. I took it from him slightly confused and surprised and opened the paper. It was my timetable.  
‘Jack- you didn’t need to’ I said my heart melting at the sudden gesture of kindness.   
‘I know but I wanted to’ he said looking down shyly driving my heart crazy.   
‘You just looked so worried and tense so I thought of getting you a new timetable’ I felt so touched knowing that someone was looking out for me and unknowingly threw myself at him embracing him into a warm hug.   
‘Thanks’ I muttered and happily hopped away.

-5 seconds later-   
What THE FUCK Y/N. Did you JUST FUCKING Oh My God. Nope this won’t do, I should go see a psychiatrist or maybe I should take a ticket to Canada and just disappear.   
I internally slapped myself a million times thinking about how much of a freak I looked like while hugging him. He must have been so taken aback. Should I apologise? Maybe I shouldn’t go today. UGH I DON’T KNOW. 

Jackson P.o.v:  
My heart stopped at the sudden invasion of personal space as Y/n casually pulled me into a hug. W-why would she do that. I managed a small smile as she muttered a thanks to me and started breathing again. I swallowed hard not being able to process anything. This. Wasn’t. what I had in mind. My whole body felt weird, there was irregular heartbeats and sudden increase in my temperature.   
‘Y-yah you okay?’ Jinyoung asked me shaking me gently.  
‘Hmm what?’ I said running my hands through my hair and trying to smile.  
‘I mean she just hugged you’ he exclaimed searching my face to see if I was alright.   
‘ahh that um… it was part of my plan you see. I give her the thingy back and she h-hugs me out of umm… gratitude’ I replied trying to make it sound as natural as possible.   
‘WAAAHH, you’re such a genius. As expected from WangGae’ he said patting my back in acknowledgement as I drowned myself in my own world. The bell rang signalling everyone to return to their own classes as I waved Jinyoung good bye and shook myself awake so that I can be focused for my next plan.

Y/N’s pov:  
I met up with the guys at lunch who helped me cheer my mood up for a while until the bell rang. I took out my timetable to check my next lesson and was reminded of the incident earlier. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I swore at my mind for wandering off again. Art. Hmm not bad, a peaceful way to distract myself from everything. Oh wait, I can’t. Junior.   
I sighed and pitied my life for a while and headed to my class wondering if I should just run off.   
I entered the classroom silently to not attract attention form anyone and sat down at my usual spot trying to hide from Junior.   
‘Y/n…’ someone whispered as I jumped from my seat quite startled.   
‘Ahh you little shit, you scared me!’ I murmured at Junior who was laughing at me looking pleased at his actions. I rolled my eyes at him and was about to throw shade on him but, we were disturbed by the sudden announcement made by the teacher.   
‘Okay class, today we will be doing something with paper. You can get the coloured paper, scissors and glue here. Cut the papers and stick it into the canvas and create something. Let your imaginations run wild!’   
Oooh I’ve never done something like this before sounds interesting.   
I clapped my hands together and got the things I needed for my work. The class soon slipped into a peaceful session and we were all concentrated with our work. 

‘Ah-ouch!’ I turned around alarmed to see Junior bleeding from his finger. I reached out to him in horror as I saw how deep the cut was.   
‘Junior what the fuck! How’d you manage to cut your hand so deep’ I said grabbing his finger and dabbing it with a tissue I had in my pocket.  
‘Aissh- don’t bother, I’m fine’ he said reluctantly trying to pull his hand away from me.   
‘Shut it, it’s going to get infected if it’s untreated’ I complained getting a band aid from my bag.   
‘Why would you care? I thought you hated me’ he moaned still resisting any help I was trying to give him.   
‘Maybe it’s because, I don’t hold grudges and sometimes you have to be the bigger person. Also, dude you’re bleeding of course I would care as a human being’ I replied grabbing his hand and putting the band aid around his finger.   
‘But what If they hurt you badly in the past, would you still help them?’ he asked looking for a reply  
‘Depends on the situation and its not like you’ve hurt me before’ I said checking his arm one more time before looking back up to him. He was quiet as if he was in a deep thought.   
‘Thanks’ he muttered and went back to completing his work. 

Jinyoung’s POV:  
My mind was dead silent. No thoughts, nothing. She just helped me. The huge wall once I built up against us is finally starting to crumble bit by bit. This isn’t good. I looked over to her who was immersed in her work, her soft features shining under the sun. This dumb bitch. Why would she help someone like me?   
‘its not like you’ve hurt me before’   
Maybe not now Y/n but soon I might more so I will, and I cant step back now but why do I unusually want to. Why do I want to treat you better when you were the cause of my downfall? Why- Why did my heart just warm up to your sudden kindness? I felt tears prick my eyes as I remembered the darkest moments of my life and what happened now competing against each other. I don’t know what Jackson has planned for her but I-I hope it’s not too severe more like it will be but I don’t think I can stop him or can I? But why would I? ARGH I DON’T KNOW. FUCK EVERYTHING.


	8. Love?

Y/n’s POV:

My heart was racing up and down as I stepped out my Art Class making my way to the back gate where I’m supposedly meant to meet Jack. I breathed in and out trying to get a hold of my life so that I won’t lose my mind due to the random delusional thoughts that kept emerging in my head.   
‘Hey Y/n’ someone tapped my shoulders from behind as I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see Juinor looking down and playing with his fingers. I quickly calmed down and drew my attention towards him which helped reduce my throbbing anticipation. 

‘What’s up dude?’ I asked searching his face which was perfectly hidden under the wine-red hoodie he was wearing.   
‘Uh- I – I’m sorry for how I treated you before’ He rambled clenching his hands together as if he was confessing his sins. I chuckled at his shy gesture and kneeled down to meet his eyes.   
‘what? I didn’t hear that can you repeat it’ I teased leaning forward my hands cupping the sides of my ear. He gently pushed me by my forehead throwing me back a bit as we both ended up laughing at each other’s silliness.   
‘You should be feeling grateful to have seen my nice side. Not everyone gets to see it’ he stuck out his tongue as he folded his arms like a little child and huffing and puffed throwing a mini tantrum. Cute. Wait did I just say that? Bruh. Wake up man. 

I shook my head to keep myself away from weird thoughts settling in my already disturbed brain and ruffled his head.   
‘Guess I’m special then’ I replied flicking my hair back pretending to throw a tantrum just like he did. We both kept each other company for a good 5 minutes not realising that the time was ticking by.   
Suddenly, a hand grabbed Junior by his shoulder revealing Jack’s face. Oh... shit. I totally forgot. Well... this is phenomenal isn’t it?   
‘Yo Junior I thought you went dance practice today’ Jack exclaimed smiling at Junior who was completely thrown off track by his sudden arrival.   
‘Y-Yeah man I was going to go but like then um-’ stuttered Junior while scratching the back of his neck slowly drifting away from Jackson and standing beside me as if he was asking for help implicitly.   
‘Yeah um he was helping me be…cause I asked him something and yeah’ I hastily responded trying to ‘save’ Junior. I don’t even know if that was necessary but the way Junior acted seemed like he could use some help. Junior suddenly glanced at me giving off a little smile as if he was thanking me. Guess I did save him? I don’t know.   
‘and Y/n you were meant to meet me like 10 minutes ago’ Jack said looking a bit disappointed as I looked down feeling guilty. I hate to make people wait for me and specially it was him which made it even worse.   
‘Wait you guys are going somewhere?’ Junior asked raising both of his eyebrows in surprise as I nudged Jack to stop him spilling more. Wait but why did I care? We were just going to do homework. What is wrong with me.   
‘Yeah we are. To my house’ Jack replied a smirk growing at the side of his cheeks revealing his perfect teeth. Damn. That just wrecked my heart in a way I didn’t even see it coming.   
‘Y-Your HOUSE?’ Junior barked interrupting my intoxicated thoughts. He shot me shocked yet confused look waiting for a reply form me as I blankly stared at his ‘WTF’ face. I re-winded the whole conversation and grasped at how ‘wrong ‘ it may have came across.   
‘NO WAIT NO not what you’re thinking. Yes to his house BUT to do homework set by our teacher.’ I stammered as I mentally slapped myself due to the embarrassment however, Junior still seemed unsatisfied by my answer. I mean does he care? Would he? Yes we got a bit closer through the past hour or so but does he really? 

Jinyoung's POV:

HIS HOUSE? Y/n is going to his CASA? Not anyone’s but HIS? WANG JACKSON’S TERRITORY?! Lord save this child. I know Jackson wants to get back at her but WHAT THE FUCK. Is he going to – to – I don’t even want to think about that. I know Jackson’s a freak but I really hope he wouldn’t go that far. It’s worse that I don’t even know what he has planned for her.   
I mouthed to Jackson about what the fuck he was thinking as he just shrugged his shoulders putting his hands inside his pocket and looked away completely dismissing my existence. I looked over to Y/n who seemed lost in her own world and silently grabbed Jackson by his arm and turned him to a corner.   
‘Dude what in JYP Nation are you thinking about?!’ I whisper-screamed into his ear slightly upset that he didn’t give me heads up into his plan since he wasn’t the only one affected by Y/n. 

‘First tell me why the hell you have a sudden attitude change towards Y/n. We waited for this moment for 3 fucking years and I come back to see you acting all shy and sweet to Y/n as if she means something’ Jackson complained his voice digging my soul. Well that wasn’t expected.   
‘I’m not being s-sweet’ I replied easing my grip on him  
‘Yeah s-s-s-s-weet’ Jackson mocked me while making an ugly face.   
‘It’s clear that you don’t care about what she did to us and how we suffered a whole damn year because of her. The shame, abuse and torture. Looks like you gave it all up and decided to become a good guy huh? Go on go coddle her in your ar-’ I slapped the back off his head as he fuelled up my heart slowly with the resentment as I clenched my jaws to hold in my pain.   
‘Shut the fuck up. I don’t care what you do to her as long as you don’t go overboard’ I snapped and turned back to Y/n who was still in a dream state.  
‘Y/n? Y/n’ I shook her gently to shatter her little dreamy mode.   
‘Y-Yeah? What’ she said looking around completely out of space. I sighed a little and told her that I was going to leave. She nodded her head subtly as Jackson called her over. I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing. I don’t even know what right and wrong was at this point. I almost feel like I’m losing sense with reality. Yes, I absolutely resent her due to our past, but does it really define who she is now? But the pain doesn’t just go away. It doesn’t matter who she is now, she still must pay for her mistakes. Yes, she has to. I’m not the bad person here… Right? 

Y/n’s POV:

W-what where’s he going? NO JUNIOR PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! His footsteps slowly faded away as I longingly looked at him with the desperation of following him. Jack called me over to him so that we could make our way to his house as I bit my lip in anticipation and quietly followed him after turning around one last time to check if I was really going with him and that this was my fate and no one was going to rescue me. 

‘Here, drink this’ Jack said turning around handing me a carton of mango juice while opening the straw for me. This was my favourite drink and it’s always been my favourite. The brand and everything. How... did he know?   
My heart skipped a beat as he gently held my hands to put the straw in the drink for me. I must be crazy. Absolutely insane. I mean what kind of lunatic would start simping over straws? Me.   
I nervously muttered a thanks barely able to meet my eyes with his and sipped on the drink as if it was an extra oxygen supply for my lungs which currently didn’t seem to be doing so well. The rest of the journey was pretty quiet since we were both immersed in drinking our juice and just stumbling up on random scenarios and conversations in our head. Well maybe it was just me.   
‘Here we are, my house’ Jack said pointing over to a two-storey house, fairly big - maybe a bit bigger than mine. The front had a little yard beautifully arranged with petite colourful flowers and a stoned pavement leading us to the front door. Neat.   
He opened the front door using a fancy shaped key with mini designs engraved to it and turned the lock. Wow. This is just mesmerising. The halls were laid out perfectly just like a ballroom – the ones in Disney movies and a staircase in the centre leading to a double pathway.  
‘Upstairs’ Jack pointed while I was still taking in the view of the house. Dude my house could never- 

Jackson’s POV:

I opened the front door using the key feeling a bit uncomfortable letting a girl in my house. Specially her. I’ve never had a girl over before and the whole situations seems weird and unsettling even for me. I glanced over to her who seemed like a small child entering a theme park for the first time. Well she’s not wrong, its going to be a hell of a time. I led her upstairs to my bedroom where all my resources are at.   
‘You can sit on the chair’ I told her offering her my chair as I sat on the other one letting her take the lead.   
‘What about your laptop?’ she asked looking confused.   
‘I have two, you can use this one. It has all the work in it. I sent the work in this laptop too’ I replied opening mine. She mouthed an ‘oh’ before doing the same and started searching for the work. I concentrated on finishing up my research before putting it all together in a power point.   
‘Uhhh… Jack? Which folder is the file stored at?’ she asked after 20 minutes into the silence. Oh this girl.   
‘here let me do it for you’ I said walking over to her side. 

Y/n’s POV:

I rummaged past all his folders trying to find the work which is nowhere to be found. Should I ask for help? Maybe later. Why does he have so many folders any way.   
I huffed in frustration of not finding the work and stressed out due the glaring screen which I have been glued to for the past 20 minutes. I give up. I asked him politely about where the folder was stored to which he insisted he would find it for me.  
‘Ok thanks’ I said but before I could turn the laptop away from me his long muscular arms caged me in between him as he leaned his head down, right next to mine. I could feel the heat of his body swarming all over me as I froze in silence to the sudden invasion of space. I kept my hands still not being able to move an inch from where I am and secretly grooved my eyes to the temptation of looking at his face so close to mine. The perfectly chiselled jawline and the sharp features of his face glistened under the evening sunlight. My breathing slowed down to almost nothing as I could hear my heart drumming against by ribs.   
‘….and here you go’ he said with a little smile on his face still facing the screen as I continued to stare at his magnificent features. That silky smooth hair, clear skin and his deep honey tinted eyes… which were looking at me. Yes, looking at me. Fuck.   
I quickly threw my eyes away from his as far as possible and rambled on about the work fiddling with my hair and cooling down my bright red cheeks, while he quietly chuckled beside me still staying in the same damn position.   
‘Y/n’ He muttered drawing all my attention to him.  
‘Y-yeah?’ I replied trying to act like I wasn’t the creepy nerd he probably thought I was by now. He rotated the chair swiftly turning is around to face him and leaned down even further to my face. Oh God. I felt his warm breath brushing against my nose as I diverted my attention elsewhere trying to save myself from the awkward situation. Never EVER will I go to a guy’s house EVER after this.   
‘Mhm’ I hummed responding to him as he gently picked my face up to face him. Gosh I hated this. WHY CAN’T I MOVE?! I HAVE LEGS WHICH WORKED PREFECTLY FINE A WHILE AGO!   
‘You’re so beautiful’ and crashed his lips against mine.


	9. Yours

Y/n’s POV:

I froze. Completely to a point where I wasn’t sure if I was alive or just ascended to heaven at that moment. His lips were on mine. Touching it ever so gently that it made me go crazy and wanting for more. I felt my body and mind rebel against me and started going with the flow. I clutched on to him as the palm of his hands held my face. Our lips moved simultaneously together as the chair rolled to his bed due to the pressure of our bodies. He pushed me onto the bed without breaking the kiss and continued more passionately. Oh, this felt so good. I could feel his hands running down my waist and lifting my shirt as his bare hands touched my skin and rubbed it ever so softly. I held onto him harder than before and pulled him closer to me till our bodies were completely touching each other. I felt his hands trail down my skirt tugging on it which is when I felt like we needed to stop. I slowly pulled away from him.  
‘I-I’m sorry I’m not ready’ I said looking down as I collected my thoughts. He crawled closer to me and picked up my hands and held it gently.   
‘Don’t be sorry, it’s okay’ he said rubbing my cheeks with his thumb as I embraced him into a hug feeling shy.   
‘I’ll get us something to drink’ he said leaning away from the embrace as I nodded and got back to doing the work. 

Jackson’s POV:

AW FUCK MAN. Why’d I just do that? Seriously Jackson?!?! A kiss?   
I facepalmed myself at the stupidity and what I got myself into. As I was pouring the drinks on to the glass moments of our kiss flashed before my eyes making my blood flush into my cheeks turning it red. Dude, you messed up big time. What are you planning to do now? Since I already started with a kiss, I guess I’ll have to end it by breaking her heart. I smirked at the thought of getting revenge back at her and made my way upstairs feeling more confident.   
‘here’ I said handing over a glass of water as she shyly looked down barely able to say thanks. Funny. For the next hour or so, we discussed about the work while unintentionally flirting with each other by making silly jokes or using a situation as a reason to touch each other. Suddenly, my phone beeped in front of her revealing a name.   
‘Jung…Yun..ho?’ she said reading off the name that popped up on the screen. Shit. 

Y/n’s POV:

Jung Yunho? The one I know? Ha no way. It can’t be him. No. He’s not the only one with the name ‘Yunho’. I must be hallucinating.   
‘D-do you know him?’ he asked breaking my thoughts apart. Do I know him? I wish I could say no. Suddenly a wave of memories hit me taking me back to the nostalgic old days.   
‘Y/n over here (giggles) here take this drink, I know it’s your favourite’  
‘Yunho, please tell me it’s not you. You wouldn’t do this to me right?’   
Tears started pricking my eyes as I reluctantly looked away trying to hold everything in.   
‘No, I don’t, and I’m sorry but I think I have to go now, it’s getting late’ I said picking up my back and rushed out his room barely able to stop my tears from falling as Jack just silently sat there unable to process what was going on.   
I closed my eyes and slapped myself several times trying to get myself out of the traumatic past. I can’t. I can’t escape. Why can’t I stop thinking about it?! The staring eyes and the sneering sounds echoed in my head making me shut my ears in frustration.   
‘y/n! WATCH OUT!’ someone said as they dragged me by my arm saving me from what could have been an accident. It’s Minho.  
‘y/n YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOURSELF!’ he yelled at me as his expressions suddenly softened seeing my swollen face.   
‘A-are you okay, I swear I didn’t mean to shout, I’m sorry, I was just-’  
‘I’m sorry’ I said slowly stepping close to him leaning my head into his warm jacket covering my face as I felt his rapid heartbeat against my face.   
‘I’m really sorry’


End file.
